


Пламя

by ErneChristin



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErneChristin/pseuds/ErneChristin
Summary: Огонь в камине стремительно затухал и грозился погрузить двух вампиров во тьму ещё большую, в коей они находились сейчас. Светлоглазая Лилит, обвитая Змеем, смотрела на них со стены сладострастно и хищно, пока окончательно не скрылась за клубящимися мрачными тенями.





	Пламя

После того, как Максимилиан пожал последнюю крепкую ладонь и проводил высокопоставленных подлиз за дверь гостиной капеллы, взгляд его приковался к Аэлите, стоящей в дальнем конце комнаты. Пламя, таинственно потрескивающее в камине, не дотягивалось до неё, скрывая в тени нахмуренное в тяжких думах лицо. Бывшему регенту, а ныне князю города Ангелов, не нужны большие усилия, чтобы догадаться о помыслах его — ещё юной во плоти, но такой постаревшей в душе — воспитанницы.

— Подойди ко мне. Разговаривать, когда я не вижу тебя, крайне неудобно, — простёр к ней правую руку Максимилиан, приглашая к себе.

Аэлита улыбнулась, как-то натянуто, словно губы долгое время не деформировались хотя бы во что-то подобие улыбки, — но просьбе подчинилась. Не могла не подчиниться. С опущенными ресницами она походила на куклу с извечно безмятежным взглядом, направленным куда-то в пол или сквозь него, в пустоту.

— Ну-у, — протянул князь. — Что ты хочешь сказать мне?

— Зачем это представление? — не выдержала Аэлита, повышая голос, но вовремя осеклась, прибавив уже тихо: — Ты прекрасно осведомлён о моих мыслях. Так отпусти меня.

От срывающегося до дрожания голоса Максимилиан почувствовал себя неуютно, будто это он держал поводок и тянул каждый раз, как только Аэлита уходила дальше, чем следовало. Она хотела уйти. Из этого места, города, может, страны; а главное, из жизни новоявленного князя. И мысли эти, путающиеся, как клубок ниток, давали понять, что неонат обдумывала этот вопрос недолго, даже спонтанно. Но Узы между ними заставили прийти сюда и всем сердцем умолять скинуть с шеи ошейник и отпустить с миром. Если бы это было так просто…

Бывший регент наклонился и, направляя юное лицо за острый подбородок, мягко воссоединил с нею губы, — легко, как прикосновение крыла бабочки к коже. Разумеется, ему это было достаточно, но Аэлита, ещё не отпустившая в сознании значимость физических прикосновений, догнала отстраняющиеся губы князя и с чувством присосалась к ним, как если бы то была шея с шумящей и сладкой кровью. Скорее неумышленно, юная тремер прокусила пухлую нижнюю губу своего хозяина. Капли крови на языке пробудили теплящийся в груди огонь, вынудив Аэлиту издать стон, такой наивно девичий, такой постыдный и обнажающий.

Глаза куклы широко распахнулись, требуя ещё; Максимилиан лишь улыбнулся: прихоти молодых вампиров веселили его. Но если это поможет задержать беглянку ещё на один вечер, то почему бы не пойти на поводу? Аэлита пережила немало страданий, прежде чем дойти до этой относительно спокойной жизни.

Князь развернул стройное тело спиной к себе и крепко прижался бёдрами, совершив лёгкий толчок в сторону кокетливо оттопыренных ягодиц. Аэлита сдержанно выдохнула, подаваясь в свою очередь назад к медвежьим объятьям и порхающим по шее губам. Так как Максимилиан был выше, ей приходилось стоять на носочках, чтобы чувствовать низ живота, набухающий от каждого прикосновения и трения. Её же пах нестерпимо жгло, и юная тремер мысленно умоляла Максимилиана избавить её от стесняющей одежды.

Не стерпев, неонат сама скинула узкие джинсы, оставшись в нижнем белье, и потянулась было к молнии мужских брюк, но Максимилиан перехватил её руки и заломил назад. Суставы хрустнули без боли. Аэлита выгнулась в талии, по которой шаловливо бегали холодные пальцы, попутно стягивающие трусики — отнюдь не самые скромные: полупрозрачное кружево с красивой чёрной оборкой. Вместе с намокшей тканью вниз по внутренней стороне бедра побежали капли смазки.

Максимилиан, не отказав себе в удовольствии воспользоваться магией в целях не самых пристойных, сдерживал руки юной тремер, пока мысленно, но вполне осязаемо касался распухших от возбуждения половых губ, смазанных так обильно, что капли не преминули то и дело падать на ковёр блестящими густыми нитями.

Князь поцеловал дрожащее худое плечо:

— Не подозревал, что ты настолько страстная натура, моя дорогая. — После чего Аэлита дёрнулась от заскользившего вдоль вагины упругого члена.

Оторвав взгляд от картины с Каином и Авелем, неонат не смогла сдержаться, чтобы не взглянуть вниз на методично показывающуюся меж её бедер блестящую от влаги головку. Закусив губу, она хотела сомкнуть ноги, но что-то удерживало за щиколотки, отчего Аэлита взвыла протяжно и требовательно:

— Достаточно прелюдий. Умоляю…

Максимилиан то ли вздохнул, то ли усмехнулся. Аэлита не разобрала за шумом крови в ушах и пыталась освободить руки от захвата.

— Вы, молодые, такие… — Князь оставил запястья несчастной в покое и с лёгкостью приподнял правую ногу неонат, заводя к себе за спину, — нетерпеливые.

Левую ладонь бывший регент прижал к не по годам округлой груди, зажимая в пальцах затвердевшие соски, играясь с ними щипками и ласками. Вагина, узкая от непривычки к мужскому вниманию, не сразу впустила Максимилиана; но усилия и тактичность хозяина, да пылкость юной тремер быстро исправили ситуацию, и член скользнул по всей длине. Правая нога, удерживаемая на весу сильной ладонью Максимилиана мелко задрожала. Аэлита задвигалась сама, нанизываясь просяще, по звериному нетерпеливо. Её мимика лица представляла из себя всевозможные сорта наслаждения, раздражительности и боли, возможно. Опьянение происходило у неё быстрее, чем воображал себе бывший регент, который не испытывал от данного соития экстаз физический, но эмоциональный вполне. Какому мужчине не будут приятны восхваляющие его мужскую силу стоны женщины?

Аэлита постанывала негромко, но искренне вожделенно, принимая князя в себя безропотно и — даже несмотря на Узы Крови — с большой охотой. Грудь подпрыгивала в такт частым выпадам мужских бёдер; Максимилиан опустил ладонь вниз, погрузив пальцы в аккуратно остриженные тёмные волосы; найдя клитор, аккуратно надавил.

Огонь в камине стремительно затухал и грозился погрузить двух вампиров во тьму ещё большую, в коей они находились сейчас. Светлоглазая Лилит, обвитая Змеем, смотрела на них со стены сладострастно и хищно, пока окончательно не скрылась за клубящимися мрачными тенями.

— Не уходи от меня.

— Я… не нужна тебе. Уже не нужна.

Звук лобызания залил тёмную комнату. Максимилиан целовал глубоко и развязно, как это делают молодые бессовестные вампиры; орган, налитый кровью, всё ещё находился промеж мокрых липких бёдер, — и мог оставаться в этом состоянии так долго, как она, его маленькая девочка, хотела. Князь был способен на сию прихоть, ведь так много было совершено благодаря страстной и несломленной неонат.

Ловко выхватив мысли хозяина, Аэлита проговорила шёпотом:

— Тогда сделай это ещё раз. Нет… до самого рассвета.

Воздух в капелле заколебался вновь, но Максимилиан знал, что даже так ему не получится удержать неонат при себе. Ни статусом, ни состоянием, ни сексом. Заразившись анархической скверной, за недолгую не-жизнь разочаровавшись во всём, она убежит в небытие, как и тот волк, не подчиняющийся Камарилье.

Конечно, он бы мог приказать остаться. И силе Крови его девочка подчинится. Но Аэлита доверяла ему и действовала искренне, без принуждения. Искренне целовала и обволакивала его сластолюбивыми губами, принимая хозяина глубже в горло; аккуратно посасывала нежную кожу мошонки, отчего Максимилиан, отвыкший от такого, в конце концов замлел на диване, отдавшись на удивлению умелому языку. В тихом омуте…

Новоявленный князь гладил вороные локоны с неподдельной нежностью и какой-то внутренней тоской. Его смазка поблёскивала на щеках юной тремор, которая уже не была его ученицей. Казалось, что Аэлита знает больше, чем он сам. Но делиться опытом не хотела, поэтому убегала восвояси.

До следующей ночи ещё далеко. А это значит, что прежде, чем Аэлита покинет Максимилиана, они смогут воссоединится и испробовать друг друга ещё много и много раз. На радость похотливой Лилит, победоносно взирающей со своего пьедестала на двух терпких любовников.


End file.
